Code Vein: Misadventures
by Starlight 4K
Summary: "Never have I ever expected to be transported into the world of Code Vein. But a few important things that come to mind is this. There will be lots of pain, there will be feels, massive amounts of mayhem, Anor Londor 3.0, Ladders, friendship, and more stuff... God, this is gonna suck isn't it?" - A Revenant in a World Of Vein. (Rated M for blood and stuff) (Fate Elements included)
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody asked for this…**

**Also very sorry for not writing stories like **_**Tokyo Ghoul: One-Eyed Ascension **_**I just seem to run into so much writer's blocks that I lost motivation to continue writing it. Also, I am having quite a rough time trying to get my life straight so I tried my best to write.**

**Anyways, sit back, relax, and cringe because this story is pretty bad like life in general.**

**BTW Code Vein Spoilers Obviously… kind of… I don't honestly know at this point**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In a World of Vein**

I slowly regained my very consciousness, every part of me felt weakened for some odd reason, body heavy and sore, mind unclear and a bit slow.

All I hear is the sound of wind and movement… hold on a sec, movement?

I tried to open my vision, only to be greeted by a beautiful figure with white hair and golden alluring eyes. This face seems familiar but I can't seem to recognize her from all the blur.

"Welcome back… Hello, how are you feeling?" She said with a voice that held hardly any emotion but was soothing, to say the least.

"W-where am I?" I managed to reply, slowly getting up with the pain.

Upon seeing my surroundings, all I saw were the city in ruins along with huge spikes coming out of the ground and buildings.

"I don't know, I can't seem to remember"

Apparently she's in the same boat as me… well wherever we are, it's probably no good to stay here any longer. After I shortly got up, she tugged my arm and slowly guided me to a rather familiar sight of a strange white tree… wait a minute, a white tree? Woman with golden eyes? Ruined City with giant spikes?

At this moment I then started to realize, I was actually in Code Vein…

"We're alright, the spring will slake our thirst" She simply said.

Once we arrived at the blood spring, She then crouched to the ground and touched one of the roots on the ground.

"It seems everyone, everywhere is thirsty"

Shortly after saying that I get a deep headache and fell to the ground, seeing red visions of a girl with long hair, following up with a hand or two. Jesus christ that headache hurts like hell but then again it's going to get FAR worse later on. Oh, the joy I'm gonna go through.

"It's alright," The girl said soothingly, slowly lifting my left arm and bite into it which in turn caused a tiny bit of blood to drop on the tree's roots. It sort of stung but it wasn't so bad.

Then once the blood dropped on the ground, the white tree grew rapidly with an enchanting blue glow and unleashed a white blinding light. On one of its branches, came a bead-filled with a red substance and shortly after dozens then started to appear around it.

"So it is you..." she looked at me with gentle and curious eyes like an angel.

The girl decided to walk up to the tree and grab one of the beads that are hanging, passing the bead towards my direction.

"Here, this is for you"

I grabbed the bead and drank the tip, giving me a clear vision as well as getting rid of the pain in my body. It was refreshing, to say the least with some sort of metallic but enjoyable taste.

Anyways I decided to lay down on the tree next to the woman, I started feeling a rather soothing feeling when I was being next to her. It honestly felt really nice but I feel like passing out again… damn it.

**XXXXXX**

While the man was asleep on the girl's lap instead of the tree, a group of two men came up to the two with weapons in hand.

"A new spring and a fresh source of labor. Ha Ha! We really hit the jackpot!" One of them said with joy.

Speaking of which, the girl then opened her eyes to see where the source of the noise was, only to be greeted upon by two rifles aimed at her.

"Get up. It's time for a bit of fun." the other said.

Upon saying that, she just tilts her head in response…

**XXXXXX**

"On your feet! We're about to go and hunt for blood beads, Hurry up and get ready!" I heard from a rough voice that was above.

I opened my eyes to be introduced by a dim and hollow area with other people including the girl next to me. God damn it, I finally had a good nap after so long only to be cucked by a bunch of assholes _Sigh_ life is harsh.

"You're awake then?" asked the masked guy next to me.

"Yeah I'm awake, I was just starting to have a good nap too" I replied with annoyance.

"That sucks but by the way if you want your mask, head to the back over there"

Nodding like the silent protagonist I am to his response, I got up on my feet and started to walk towards a workbench. Upon reaching the workbench, I grabbed a mask that was similar to Yakumo's own mask.

"Number three and four! Newcomers too! Time to work! Check your gear and come up!" the prison guard demanded, sliding a ladder down to us.

I groaned but I had to obey anyways, so I climbed up and headed to a door, only to see a blinding light when opening it. I and a few others went out and saw a guy who kicked a random respawn mistle.

"This one's dry. The miasma is pretty thick… Damn it, we're running out of time before the next collection" he grunted out.

"Everything is ready," one of the assholes said to what's supposed to be a boss of some sort.

"Right I'm on my way"

He then walked right up to a man in rags who was put down to the ground.

"Hmph all dried up, just like the others"

"Y-yeah all dried up… so there's no sense in searching with the miasma like this. Lets…" The poor guy said before being interrupted by the back of a rifle to his head.

"Yikes" I muttered to myself without anyone hearing me, well probably silent waifu heard what I said.

"You know what these are right?" the boss said, holding out a blood bead on his hand.

"Blood beads right?" Well no shit sherlock.

"Yes, very good. Now I want you to go search for blood beads in the tunnels ahead of here"

Honestly, I really wanted to end the guy's life right there.

"You see, it's only a matter of time before the collectors take our levy but once they do, I'm afraid we don't have any blood beads to give them. If we don't find some, Silva's hounds will strip the shirts right off our backs."

I mean silva's system is kind of working but at the same time, it's pretty goddamn harsh.

"But wait, why'd it have to be us?"

"Don't ask me. The stupid system was Silva's Idea. If you have a complaint, I suggest you take it up with him" he said with utmost annoyance.

"You lot go first. Get to work" a guard demanded, forcing a group of revenants into the area below.

"Next!" Another one demanded and we followed until the boss puts his hand on sleepy waifu.

"You Mongrel-" I growled and started to walk up to him only to be stopped by a guy who shielded the boss with his rifle.

"You can have this one back but in exchange for blood beads of course," the boss said cockily.

"Fine" I spat with hatred as I turned and started to head down.

"But before you go, the hunter's been showing up lately so don't get yourselves killed"

"Yeah yeah, screw you too" I muttered under my breath.

We walked to what appeared to be a ladder leading deep down but as soon as we got there, I and the anime oscar from dark souls got kicked down… Man, I really wanna murder them.

**XXXXXX**

"Ouch" the guy groaned as he landed down with me.

I got up and looked up from above, only see how high we fell. Good bloody god how are my legs still intact after that ridiculously long fall?

"Seems that we're okay," the brunette said with relief.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I responded while dusting off my clothes.

"Oh. I'm Oliver Collins, by the way, nice to meet you" Oliver said while reaching out his hand. I accepted the handshake and decided to exchange my name… crap, why I can't remember my last name? Damn you isekai amnesia!

"Well nice to meet you too, the name's Vincent no surname"

"Can't remember your surname huh? Well revenants can't remember much at all but I guess you'll remember someday"

"One day..." I muttered softly.

Shortly after introducing ourselves, we both grabbed our weapons that we're next to us and all I need to say is how the flying hell does Oliver hold that damn hammer? Meanwhile, I just got a rundown musket but hey at least I'm not using a giant piece of the building as a weapon. Turning around behind me, I saw a barred door and thought of a good idea.

"Hey Oliver"

"What is it?"

"Could you use your hammer on that door there?"

"Are you sure about going there and not explore other areas?"

"Trust me on this, would you? Besides even if we checked, we would most likely find nothing due to how scarce they are" I finished.

"That is true… well alright I trust you on this"

Both of us walked up to the door then moments later, Oliver broke open the door with his giant hammer which resulted in a flying door stuck into the wall. That actually worked, now I don't have to deal with going the long way! Fuck yeah!

We headed into the area and opened a chest nearby, just to reveal a blue jacket. Bluehounds are pretty nice but I'm more of a scorpion boy so I'll just keep this leave this. Wait that reminds me, could I also pull out my blood veil weapons?

"Hey umm sorry to ask for stuff so soon but do you know how to use blood veils?" I asked.

Oliver puts his hand on his chin and thought.

"I don't know how to describe using it but the way of how I do it, is concentrating on its form but if that doesn't work for you, then I don't know what will"

50/50 chance, I hope to God this works. I started to think about the blood veil's weapon image, concentrating hard but shortly after, I saw that to my upper right came a metallic tail sprouting from my back. Ok, now this is awesome as hell but it feels pretty weird.

"It does work after all…" Oliver said in amazement

"But remember to use the thing wisely alright? It's pretty powerful when using it just at the right time"

"Noted" I replied with a nod which in turn made Oliver give a thumbs up.

Concentrating on putting my blood veil kagune away, we headed up the stairs to find another mistle. I walked up to the mistle and cut my finger to let drops of blood fall onto it, making the plant bloom with a radiant blue glow.

"That's a pretty neat power you got there Vincent" Oliver said in amazement once again.

"I know but we should keep searching for blood beads alright?"

"Right got it"

_Sometime later…_

After walking for some time, we came upon the guy who was bashed in the head… oh, wait oh fuck. Oliver suddenly came running down to the guy with the hammer in hand.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt" He asked, only to be greeted by red eyes that stared into him.

"OLIVER!" I shouted while running to him but I was too late, Oliver's mask was already struck from the lost' blow.

In return, I gripped my musket tightly and shot the newly formed lost in the head, shooting over and over again until I ran out of ichor. I began to approach Oliver that was on the ground and put my hand out towards him.

"Well, that could've gone better… I'll catch up with you in a bit alright?" Oliver said while his mask was leaking out air.

"But Oliver-"

"Don't worry about me Vincent, I'll be alright. For now just focus on finding some blood beads, after all that girl is waiting for you…"

Unable to speak I then started to get up with a tear in my eye. Oliver's done for and there's nothing I could do about it…

"I'm sorry Oliver…" I spoke with a crack.

"It's okay just hope for the best Vincent _Cough Cough_"

"I'll try my best Oliver..."

I slowly picked up my rifle and headed off further into the caves… going further, I came upon a horde of lost, how am I going to get through this now? It's basically suicide if I mess up even once… think… I think I got it!

Quickly went to the entrance at my left and was greeted by a bunch of menacing slimes from above, so in response, I begin to slash a few and create a few multi-shot rounds just to make them turn into purple mist soon after. Walking up further, I saw the backs of two corrupted lost who were guarding the cliff from above.

Then I quickly got behind the two and backstabbed them both with my claw, following up with a nice plunge on one of the other lost below. Next, I made a run for the nearest mistle when arriving, I began to cut a small mark on my hand with a knife and drip a few drops of blood on said mistle, which earned a satisfactory glow of blue as a result. That wasn't so bad, was it?

"Hey is anyone there?!" Someone shouted unexpectedly from another direction.

Upon hearing that shout, I heard rapid heavy footsteps from the opposite direction which made me turn around, only to be stared into my soul from a giant monster with a red mistle bloom on its shoulder. Jinxing is a bitch ain't it?

"SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed out loud as I began to start running.

The giant monster got really close and slammed its weapon onto the ground next to me. I began to roll and begin to run faster to the direction of the voice. Quickly upon reaching the man who shouted, he stared at me in shock and then pulled out his left arm, only to shoot a gigantic ball of flame towards my attacker. When the flame touched the beast, It exploded and made me trip down face flat.

"You alright there?" Someone asked me with concern.

Looking up to my savior, he had a rather unique look with a cloth stitched to his left arm as if it's a tiny cape. Other than that, the man gave me a hand to get up in which I gladly accepted.

"I'm okay and thanks for the save by the way"

"It's the least I could do but say, would you mind if you travel with me? Don't worry I won't backstab you, dealing with the lost and miasma here is annoying as it is"

"Oh I dunno, almost dying to a giant monster that nearly killed me due to your yell" I responded to the stranger's offer.

"Right sorry about that, I just didn't know if anyone was there," The man said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine really and you saved me too so I guess I'll follow you until then"

"Then it's settled"

After that short encounter, the stranger and I headed off deeper into the caves, fighting off monsters and nearly dying from total bullshit until we finally reached a dried up blood spring.

"Damn, the spring here is dry as well… I think we should get going, I'm a bit tired from all this searching"

"Wait, let me do something"

I reached out my hand and cut my hand with a knife, making drops of my blood drip onto the tree. Suddenly the spring blossomed to life, making alluring beads of light swirl around. The stranger for some reason looked surprised.

"Hold on just a minute, where did you learn to do that?" He asked with simple curiosity, grabbing a few blood beads then putting them into a sack.

"I… honestly don't really know, I just woke up one time and a girl showed me on how to make these things come to life," I replied.

"I see… anyways, let's talk about this later so, for now, let's just get out of here"

Thus, we started to head out to the surface after collecting the blood beads from the recently revived blood spring. We had to deal with a few monsters here and there but we managed. Shortly after dealing with them, we finally reached the surface but came to a rather bad sight.

There lies Oliver, crouching over the white-haired girl with a rather heavy panting. Not only that, those assholes all around Oliver just disintegrated into ash. Talk about the karma cause Jesus Oliver murdered them all…

"That's not a good sight to see" The stranger commented as he raised his crimson blade in a fighting stance, making me ready my barbed wired musket in return.

"If only Oliver hadn't gotten struck by that lost…" I muttered sadly.

Damn it, If he held on a bit longer, he would've lived.

"I'm sorry about your loss but we need to stop him before he does something worse." the stranger said to me sympathetically.

Suddenly Oliver turned around to look at us. Red eyes like usual but with a slight addition of a horn to his head. In an instant, he picked up his large hammer and lunged towards us. The stranger and I in return decided to roll out of the way, me striking Oliver's back while my companion unleashes a few fireballs at him.

Oliver then began to swing his hammer faster at rapid speeds towards the stranger. I, however, fired red-colored shots at my corrupted friend, I felt really guilty but there was no other way to return him back to normal. Finally, after shooting him in the head, he soon fell down to the ground. There soon were red swirls of light surrounding him, increasing as time goes by.

"Quick get down!" I shouted to my companion as he ran away before a large red explosion took Oliver's place.

After the red mist faded away, stood a larger and more menacing figure with an altered hammer with spikes attached. Staring at me with red gleaming eyes, It rushed down faster than I thought until it's massive hammer in hand. Upon getting to my location, It raised its hammer over its head before striking me down.

"Oh shit"

"Don't let your guard down!" the stranger advised while shooting a massive fucking fireball onto the friend-turned monstrosity, making it stagger a bit.

I began to hack and slash the monster a bit while it was staggered then once it regained its balance, I immediately ran and snook in a couple of clean shots towards its head. Before smashing its hammer onto me, I parried the hammer with my tail from a long distance and made it flinch for a bit.

Losing its balance once again from all the shots it took, came a clean opening to end this all.

"Let's go for the head!" I shouted to my companion.

"Got it"

Then the two of us began to sprint towards the monster, weapons in hand, until we finish the monstrosity off with a double slice to its head with our weapons. Following up with a gaseous leak of red mist coming out of its neck before disintegrating into ash completely. I sighed in relief as we finished shortly after.

"W-we did it," I said while still breathing heavily.

After regaining my stamina, I immediately ran up to the girl to see if she was alright.

"Anyways both of you-"

`All revenants must pay a levy`

A whisper interrupted the stranger, making all of us look at its direction. There seems to be a red spike crystal on the ground with a rather blood like aura radiating around it. That's totally not dangerous.

"A vestige, best to stay away from those stones so once your friend settles down then we should head out," the stranger said.

Staring into the crystal for a couple of seconds, I got up and decided to slowly approach it. While the stranger was looking off into the distance, I quickly grabbed the crystal with my hand and once I grabbed it, the stranger took notice of what I'm doing.

"Wait, what are you-"

Suddenly after grabbing the crystalline object, spikes extended and punctured my hand.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S PAINFUL!" I screamed in pain.

Christ so this is what the player has to do to EVERY vestige they find, that's not a fun experience cause HOLY FUCK IT HURTS.

Out of nowhere, my hand starts to radiate into a blue foggy glow. The pain settled down after the blue glow appeared thus calming the vestige into its normal state. Seconds later came a very bright light, shrouding everything around.

**XXXXXX**

I soon found myself in a dark but soothing place with floating debris and constructs. It was a beautiful sight to behold but I knew it was going to be heart-breaking soon. So I walked my way and watched the events unfold in front of me.

Oliver's memories… it was sad, to say the least like dealing with Silva's levy system as well as the hardships he had to go through.

Reaching towards the last scene of his memory, I saw an unexpected twist. There I was, trying to reach my hand towards him while he was on the ground.

"You reap what you sow right? Well, that's alright... what's important is at least one of us makes it... I'm sorry everyone and Vincent… I wish I had a bit more time talking to you, it felt special even though we just met so I hope you could go on at least for my sake"

With that, came the memory coming to a close before the light fades on the scene. From my left, I saw the girl and my crimson blade companion next to a door. The girl had a normal face but the guy, on the other hand, was amazed.

Walking up to them, I noticed the door revealed a white light when opening, Shrouding everything around us once again…

**XXXXXX**

"What the hell was that?" The stranger asked.

"It was a memory that was carved onto that vestige by the one who left it behind" the girl responded to his question.

"Wow, what a power," He said with surprise.

"It's amazing I know but god that was painful" I winced.

Once we all settled, the stranger got up and took off his red metal mask.

"The name's Louis, I'm researching blood beads and you are?"

"Thought you'd never ask but the name's Vincent" I replied with a chuckle.

And thus, began my adventure into this hell… great can't wait to fight some more….

**Chapter End**

_**Short Preview**_

Shortly after conversing with Louis about stuff, Vincent walked up to a shop filled with weapons and materials._  
_

"Could you hook me up with a desert eagle?" He asked the oranged haired girl.

"Wait why?" She said while squinting her eyes with suspicion.

"It's for... backup reasons"

* * *

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the crappy short story I made, it was really difficult writing it but I managed despite all the stuff going on at the moment. I would like to thank a few people for inspiring me to make this story while I had the time to write so umm shoutouts to you all. This may possibly be a one-shot but that would depend on my mood. **

**Thanks for reading and yes there will be mayhem, pain, Anor Londo 3.0, ladders, and more your way. God this is gonna be one hell of a ride.**

**STATUS**

**Name: Vincent ?**

**Weapon: Lost Bayonet**

**Blood Veil: Queen's Thorn**

**Blood Code: ? (Crappy Hint: something that involves projectiles)**

**Features: Blonde Hair and Glasses**


	2. Chapter 2: E-Rank Luck

**I don't own anything at all.**

**WARNING: This wasn't beta-read**

**Welcome back to the story, never thought I'd be writing something again and this time it's surprisingly not a one-shot. It's been pretty stressful but I'm trying my best here to write. I would like to thank a few people for helping me with this so shoutouts to you all.**

**Anyways sit back, relax, and let the show begin… again...**

**BTW Code Vein Spoilers if you haven't been warned already.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: E-Rank Luck**

After blacking out mysteriously after Louis had introduced himself, I woke up and found myself in a rather clean and bland room. It was decent but hey at least I'm sleeping on a bed this time… wait why do I feel something warm next to me? Looking for the source of the warmth to the left, I'm greeted by a flock of white hair sticking out of the blanket.

Hold up.

Not wanting to wake her up, I slowly opened the blanket to confirm if it was her or not. Upon revealing the face under the blanket, I met the same familiar beautiful and cute face. So I was right, it actually is her.

…

HOLY SHIT IT ACTUALLY IS

…

Okay calm down, I'm probably still dreaming… yep, I'm definitely dreaming…

Raising my right hand to my face, I began to pinch my cheek really hard to confirm if I was dreaming. This just left me with temporary cheek pain and christ when did I get such a strong grip?

Moving on, I decided to get up from the bed very slowly then the next thing I knew, God I didn't want to get out of bed but then again it feels pretty damn awkward when I got a GIRL sleeping next to me despite just meeting her. So this is my life huh?

Shortly after getting out of bed, I immediately get startled by grunting noises from behind me. Turning around slowly, I noticed that the girl was having nightmares. Gently, I went close to her and head patted her, which in return calmed her down and made her sleep soundly again. How did that even work?

"Ah so you're awake," A familiar voice said out of the blue.

Startled again out of nowhere, I turned my head again, only to see Louis' poker face at the door.

"Gah! Don't startle me like that," I said with annoyance

"Sorry about interrupting, Yakumo's right, I should've knocked" Louis stated with a sheepish chuckle.

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on how you are doing that's all"

"That's nice but why is she in my bed?" I questioned.

"Well about that… she seemed pretty worried about your condition and wanted to stay at your side"

Suddenly the both of us noticed noise from the bed, only to see the girl up and awake with rather sleepy but beautiful golden eyes. She was mostly staring into me rather than Louis for some reason. I suddenly felt the heat rise up on my cheeks and feel a bit embarrassed… damn you protagonist powers.

"You're awake," She said with a gentle tone.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," I said with my flushed face while looking down and rubbing the back of my head.

"Anyways Vincent, I would like to introduce yourself to the people around here, don't worry they won't bite" Louis asked.

"Of course, hopefully, they aren't untrustworthy" I responded while I still stared into the ground.

"You'll like them, speaking of which," Louis suddenly turns to the girl

"What's your name?" He asked politely.

"My name is… Io" the white-haired girl answered with a short moment to think.

"So wait you didn't bother asking her while putting me here unconscious?"

"You see, she didn't seem too fond of revealing her name due to the state you were in"

"Oh right..."

So Io was that worried wasn't she? I didn't expect that at all and It's actually pretty cute… and a bit awkward when she was LITERALLY sleeping next to me. I gotta focus or else. Looking up from my embarrassment, I saw her beautiful face to ask something.

"So Io, while I was unconscious, did you introduce yourself to the people here?" I asked.

"I did not introduce myself to them while you were unconscious" She suddenly said while looking down too as if I was disappointed in her, Oh no.

"It's alright Io, things happen" I assured her while giving her a head pat, which in turn had her give a slight head tilt of confusion.

Ugh, my precious heart.

"Anyways would you two like to introduce yourselves or wait a little longer?" Louis asked.

"Of course/Yeah sure" Io and I responded at once.

"Okay then follow me and here are your glasses," Louis said while passing me my glasses.

Once we were settled, we all began to walk out the door and took a right to see a decent amount of people from one place to another, a few of them didn't seem to trust us but that's to be expected. Io and I began to introduce ourselves to them ranging from Coco, Murasame, Yakumo, Davis, and yeah, it went surprisingly well.

After introducing ourselves, Io seemed pretty tired so she went back to the room to take a nap again. I, on the other hand, was talking to Louis at the ruined balcony while staring off into the distance.

"I've been meaning to ask, where did you learn how to revitalize blood springs and obtain a revenant's memories?" Louis asked with curiosity.

"I honestly don't know, Io just showed me how to do it and I thought it was natural" I shrugged.

"Do you remember anything else at least?"

"I don't seem to recognize anything," I said while starting to look down.

I just noticed that I had amnesia since I couldn't remember anything about my life. Well except for the game that is, but other than that nothing seems to reveal itself at the moment. So this is what I get at the cost of being isekaied into another world… _Sigh_

"That's unusual, losing so much of your memory, must be the same for Io as well," He said in a sympathetic and saddened tone.

"It's okay for now we should look into the future rather than looking in the past" I assured

"I suppose you're right but anyways, for now, take it easy and make yourself at home would you?" He advised.

"I will thanks" I smiled at him, which he responded with a nod before turning his back at the scene again.

Walking into the main lobby of the restored run-down church, I slowly made my way to Murasame's armory. While walking, she got out of her work area and made her way towards me. This better work or the meme's off.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" She asked me.

"Yeah, would you mind if you could make me a desert eagle?"

"Wait why would you want a gun?" She responded with suspicion.

"It's for… backup" I said with a bit of hesitation.

"Hmm… alright, I'll see what I could do" With that, she went back to the workshop and loud sounds were starting to be heard from there.

Moments later, she came out with a decently polished desert eagle in her hand before passing it to me.

"You're in luck, I manage to have a spare at the back and don't worry about the payment, it's on me," She assured me.

"Thanks, you're the best" I praised with a kind smile.

"It's the least I could do," She said before heading back into her workshop.

I don't know what just happened but it surprisingly worked despite just meeting them, man they trust Louis a lot for them to trust me. Moving away from that topic… I decided to head back to Louis if he needed anything. He wasn't at the balcony anymore but he seems to be on the couch near the board. Like a normal person, I walked up to him while he was reading his journal.

"Hey, Louis is there anything I could do?"

"There is actually, right now Yakumo and I was thinking about going to the city ruins to investigate the source blood beads but in order to travel, we need you to clear out the miasma in the way"

"That sounds like a plan so I guess I'll tag along."

"Great, anyways we got you some better gear near Davis' place so best be suited,"

Before I turned my head to the other direction, I felt a hand on my shoulder, reacting to this, I turned again to see Louis.

"Wait, before you go get your equipment ready, would you mind if I could get a sample of your blood?" Louis asked before standing up.

"Oh um sure, but please don't do anything weird with It"

"Thank you and don't worry this will be quick"

Louis headed towards a desk filled with books at another area and began to search around the place. After searching, he seemed to have a syringe in his hand and began to walk back here. Then once he got close, I pulled up my right arm and Louis began to shove the syringe needle in it. It was slightly painful but better than cutting it with a knife for sure.

"Alright this should be it, thank you for the sample"

With that, Louis headed towards the storage room to research the sample of blood. Heading to the front entrance of the church, I saw a man in white bulky armor as well as another individual. Inspecting from afar a bit more, it seemed that Yakumo was also getting ready to head out next to the area with his weapon and blood veil equipped.

Getting close, I started to ask Davis for the equipment I'll be using while he was working on the motorcycle.

"Davis is it? Would you tell me where my stuff is?" I asked politely.

"It's in this box right here but remember to treat your equipment with care," Davis advised before getting the box that was next to the motorcycle then giving it to me.

Upon receiving the box, I opened it and was greeted with a red polished musket and a black version of the Queenslayer's thorn along with a few daggers. That's some good quality gear right there if I have to say so myself. Moments later, I began to equip all of my gear and surprisingly it feels comfortable.

"Hey Vincent, how does the gear feel?" Yakumo said while getting ready.

"The gear feels alright, how about you?"

"Mines is doing well too" Yakumo gave a smile.

Shortly after conversing and got ready, Yakumo and I headed towards the mistle and waited for Louis. After waiting, Louis arrives with his signature crimson blade as well as his own blood veil.

"Finally it's been forever" Yakumo argued.

"But it's only been around a few minutes," I said with a questioning face.

"I know but man that was a long few minutes don't you think"

"Well… I guess you're right" I honestly admitted.

"So are we going to head out then?" Louis asked with a mask on.

"Whatever you say boss" I replied while putting my mask on too.

**XXXXXX**

Arriving at our destination, we were back at the area where Louis and I defeated Oliver. Hold on a moment, what did Louis find out after researching my blood? Turning my head towards Louis, I decided to ask him about it to find out.

"Hey Louis, I'm beginning to wonder, what are the results for my blood?"

"Apparently I discovered that you are actually a Void-Type user which would explain why you could take other people's abilities"

So I could still take other people's blood codes, but the big question is, what exactly is my current one?

"That… sounds really nice but did you manage to find out what my blood code is?"

"I think your current blood code would be called Ninsun but I'm not really sure."

Wait just a second, Ninsun blood code? I never heard of that blood code before even in-game. I wonder what abilities I could use out of it. That reminds me, how the hell do I even use my powers?

"Would you... mind telling me about how to use my powers?

"Let me think…" Louis said while putting his hand on his chin.

"Honestly I'm sorry to say but using one's abilities is quite complicated," He said after thinking.

"Oh, I see… how did you use your abilities then?"

"For me, I would visualize an image of something and since I already discovered my affinity for fire, I manage to come up with some basic but deadly abilities."

Was it really that simple to use just by your own imagination? Where have I heard this before?

"So how about you Yakumo?" I snapped my head towards Yakumo's direction.

"It's the same thing as Louis except instead, I manipulate blood for combos and shielding others," He said while resting his blade over his right shoulder.

Wow, that was totally helpful…. But seriously how the hell am I supposed to use it? Wait now that I think of it, the name Ninsun sounds very familiar for sure so it must be either a support or range type. Hopefully.

"Are we going to head out or just talk about basic stuff?" Yakumo said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah sure, just wanted to make sure that's all" I responded while rolling my eyes.

Anyways Louis, Yakumo, and I decided to venture into the center, traveling through the underground tunnels and finding lost loot from either fallen lost/revenants alike. After we reached the end of the tunnel, we happened to stumble upon a dry mistle next to a pair of stairs. I walked over closely and cut my hand to make drops of blood fall onto the plant, earning a satisfying and radiant blue aura in response.

"That's really something," Louis said in awe.

"Well that certainly settles it, you could help us with our problem after all" Yakumo said while chuckling.

"There will be more blood springs ahead of here, could you perhaps clear the miasma again while we venture out?" Louis asked while taking off his mask, making Yakumo and I take ours off too to breath in the fresh air.

"If it beats staying at once place all the time, then count me in" I replied with a cheeky smile.

"That's the spirit!" Yakumo added joyfully with a fist bump in the air.

Since then, we headed out yet again but this time the experience was MUCH more painful than ever actually. Getting sneaked attacked just about everywhere but Yakumo and Louis came to the rescue with their fast speed, god bless partners. Making our way to the garage, we had to face the same thing again but in rather tight spaces. It wasn't the best but I managed to sneak in a couple of headshots here and there with my musket.

Getting higher up the building, we happen to stumble upon a rather strange sight. We happened to find a mistle but next to it was a large bloodstain that gave off a heavy scent through our masks. I halted immediately once the smell came in my direction.

"Hey is something wrong- wait, Louis, do you smell that?" Yakumo asked before he whiffed the air for the scent.

"Yeah" Quickly Louis ran up close to the bloodstain on the ground and inspected it.

"Human blood? Was this an escapee?" He questioned with curiosity.

"Now where did that girl run off to?" Came a new voice shortly after what Louis said.

Turning to the source, I saw a man with a red and black outfit with a fully decked gas mask. It seemed like he was searching for the escapee with his head turning in all directions. Upon noticing us, he stomped his way to greet us. This would go well.

"Oi chumps, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" He threatened.

"It's none of your damn business" Louis replied stoically.

"Oh really? Then why the hell would scum like you have the stench of a human on ya?" The guy cocked his head with an angered tone.

That guy does realize that he's tempting a three on one fight right? Whatever, his grave I guess, man arrogant people are idiots I tell ya.

"We didn't do anything at all, we only came upon a bloodstain here" Yakumo pointed out the noticeable stain on the ground.

"Right… Well, the girl still belongs to us, so if you put your paws on our property then you're ash, clear?"

With that, the guy headed towards a ladder at the end of the building but instead of climbing down, he just straight up took the jump. I feel bad for his knees but then again he did enslave a human girl for blood so karma is bound to happen.

"I honestly don't know what just happened" I admitted to the others.

"Same here but man fresh human blood is really powerful" Yakumo admitted with a nod.

"Whatever it is, we can't let that girl be imprisoned by those revenants again" Louis commented.

"Couldn't agree more"

With that aside, I walked up to the random mistle nearby and rekindle its bloom. That stuff is really satisfying in person, it must be the same for them too.

**XXXXXX**

Continuing onwards to our next location was a rather neverending hell than anything really. There was so much bullshit coming our way due to the massive amounts of lost within the area. Getting stabbed and snuck up on, giant hammers crashing down upon us, it was insane and I even tried to find one of the vestiges. But instead, something rather unexpected happened…

**_Earlier..._**

Going up to a broken canister in which I definitely know held a vestige, I broke it with a slash from my musket's bayonet only to notice something was really wrong.

The vestige wasn't there at all...

What I got instead was a mysterious note in its place.

_If you're trying to find the vestiges, find me at the cathedral entrance Queenslayer - A dear friend_

Honestly, that sounds vague and suspicious as hell just by those words alone. Wait a moment, I don't remember this being apart of the game at all. And this person seems to know who I am too which confirms who he or she is speaking to. What the hell is going on? Hold up... was there somebody else that was also sent to this world? If that's true then I really need to find them, fast.

"Hey Vincent, is something up?" Louis asked on why I halted.

"Umm yeah, apparently there was a mysterious note I found here," I said while holding a note between my fingers.

"That's strange… what does it say?" Yakumo asked in suspicion.

I held the note properly again and read it out loud for my two companions.

"If you're trying to find the vestiges, then find me at the cathedral entrance" I responded cryptically.

"Vestiges? Why would someone want vestiges for? Also what cathedral?" Louis questioned.

"I don't know but it seems this note looks brand new and recently placed"

"Whoever placed it here must've known about us arriving… we need to be on guard"

"Definitely but for now let's just find the girl before she's caught," Yakumo said, making us focus on what needs to be done first.

**_Present..._**

Anyways getting back on track… the gang and I finally arrived at what seemed to be a nest of some sort. Looking further, we were greeted by a sight of a girl who was being dragged by that red coat guy from earlier.

"Hurry up you damn girl! Without your blood, we'll die or did you already think of that already" He shouted while trying to hold her in place.

While he was shouting, the cocoon at the top of the area had opened, only to reveal a large pinkish woman with a monstrous form of a butterfly and a tail with a monstrous head. Descending down upon the two, It knocked the guy across the entire place and not the girl. The girl, however, decided to run immediately to the back of the deathtrap which made the monster chase her.

Quickly interfering, Yakumo and Louis barged in with their iconic weapons while I, on the other hand, had to help the fool up before he gets eaten. Why am I saving him again exactly? I don't know but I would've felt really guilty if I left him to die. Arriving to the idiot, I roughly grab ahold of his right arm and ran back to the recent mistle that was found.

Placing him down, I ran back to assist the others with my rifle in hand. After I reached my destination, I saw Yakumo being flung into the ground by the tail and Louis coughing from the poisonous clouds.

Immediately, I started to unleash a couple of red shots at the being which caused the monster to turn towards me. With its quick reaction, It floated quickly to my direction with its nightmare of a tail that's ready to bite me.

In return, I dodged it's tail successfully, only to be greeted by a large cloud of poison in front of me. I couldn't see through the fog... yet I can hear something coming my way very fast. Once the fog disappeared, the lost was nowhere to be found until I heard loud noises above. Looking up, I saw that the tail was going to strike me from above with charred boney bruises on its face.

"Shit" I muttered.

Before the tail came into contact with me, I saw visions of me surrounded by beautiful golden ripples… is this what I think It is? No this can't be it… Coming back to reality, I chanted a few words to determine my fate.

"Gate Of Babylon!" I chanted loudly

With that, came lots of floating golden ripples around me. Coming out of portals were not weapons but staves and wands. Reaching out completely, It fired golden beams of light towards the monster, making it flinch in pain.

Seeing it stunned, I saw an opportunity for an opening. Snapping my head towards my two companions who seem to be in awe at my ability, I called out to them.

"Guys! Finish it now!" I ordered them.

Snapping out from their amazement, they gripped their weapons tightly and proceeded to behead the lost for the final blow. Once they got close, I called off my Gate of Babylon and I nearly fell onto the ground from exhaustion. Damn, using it could really drain me. Looking again towards the two, I saw Yakumo slice off the body in half with his massive blade and Louis slash off the head to confirm the kill.

After that heated moment, everyone seemed to calm down and decided to rest. God, it's been an absolute hell but we did it!

"Mission success" Yakumo spoke while breathing heavily.

"It sure was" Louis added when sitting down.

"Where's the damn girl!" A voice of an idiot came behind us.

You've got to be kidding me...

"Answer me, where the hell did you take her!" He `politely` asked again.

Looking at Yakumo, he quickly withdrew his gun and aimed it at the guy. When I noticed, I did the same thing and withdrew my Desert Eagle too. Shortly following up, Louis got back up and raised his crimson blade near the tip of his neck. At this moment, the revenant knew, he fucked up.

"We're taking custody of the girl," Louis said with a threatening tone.

"B-but that human belongs to us, we HAVE to take her back… after all, they were the reasons why we exist!" The arrogant man said while keeping his stance.

When he said this, Yakumo and I then started to pull our the hammers on our gun down. In return, we heard him gulp and back down a bit.

"Humans aren't property, they have the same right to live just like us"

"He's right, you can't just do whatever you want with them, also hand over your ladders" I threatened with my gun.

"What about... hold on lad-"

"Oh just shut up already, here, take this" Louis offered while throwing a large sack of blood beads onto the ground.

"Wait why would you give him that?" Yakumo questioned with a confused angered look.

"Relax Yakumo… Anyways let us never cross paths again, final warning" Louis said calmly before using a threatening tone on the idiot one last time

"I-It's the crimson sword?!" The revenant said in shock.

Why didn't this guy notice earlier? Oh, right his arrogance. The revenant began to snatch up the sack of valuable blood beads and ran off back to the mistle he was resting at. At least he learned his lesson… yeah no, he's still gonna get more karma.

"I suppose we're rationing for a bit now" I finally commented to break the silence.

"Whatever can be lost could be found again right?" Yakumo said an assuring feeling.

"Let's just focus alright?" Louis said.

With that out of the way, we traveled to the back of the area to where the girl was residing at. Getting closer, she came out of hiding with a knife close to her neck.

"What are you-"

"J-just stay back! I decide how I live now!" The girl said, cutting off Louis' sentence with fright.

"It's fine, now would you please put down the knife?" Yakumo replied gently, coming closer to her slowly.

"I don't want to be treated like an animal for the likes of you!" She shouted while backing off once he got closer.

"First, calm down alright? Louis, would you mind speaking?" I asked.

"Look, we know a safe place for humans where the government could help you, I assure you that you won't have to go through that pain, although you would be asked to donate blood"

"It's-It's all a trick, did you really think that I would fall for that," She said while still holding the knife close.

Louis then reaches into his coat and pulls out a piece of paper to pass it towards her. She, on the other hand, hesitated but grabbed the note out of his hand, just to back away shortly after.

"Everything you know would be on that paper and after all, you're in control of your own life," Louis said, calming her down.

"But… Why?"

"It's because nobody wants to suffer or be sacrificed… It's just cruel…" I said in Louis' place.

The girl looked at me with a glint of hope before sitting down and cover her wounds. Luckily, there was a first aid kit nearby so I grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Remember to cover your wounds with this alright? The Lost could find you with their scent" I added in.

"R-right got it"

"You done? We need to hurry about finding the source" Louis asked.

Slowly turning around, I looked at him and gave a nod to proceed to our objective. That wasn't so bad, wasn't it? I finally found out how to use my powers and it's the fucking Gate Of Babylon! Well, a caster version of it. Still, I'm pretty glad that we made it through… aw shit, I just remember, there's more where that came from.

Oh, the joy that I'm gonna go through...

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Short Preview**

"Why do I have the feeling of falling off?" I asked while staring down the edge of the cliff.

"I don't know but I also got that feeling too" Yakumo responded.

"Let's just focus on finding the source and don't worry we won't fall if we know what to do" Louis jinxed before heading off to the dried up trenches.

God damn it Louis, you just had to screw us all didn't you?

* * *

**So how do you guys and gals think about chapter 2? Honestly, I didn't expect to write another chapter at all. It's been tough writing it out from time to time but I managed. After reading chapter 1, I learned some mistakes and decided to improve them in chapter 2. Also, I'm setting up a Q&A for reviews so feel free to ask questions and please no flames.**

**Other than that, I don't know what else to say but I hope you enjoyed this decently horrible story.**

**Current Equipment:**

**Name: Vincent?**

**Blood Veil: Queenslayer's Thorn (Black Ver.) (+1)**

**Weapon: Rubellite Piercer (+1)**

**Blood code: Ninsun (Magic/Ranged Type)**

**Features: Blonde/Golden Hair + Clear Glasses **


	3. Intermission 1: It's all coming together

**I don't own any rights to anything at all now please don't sue me.**

**Anyways, I never thought I'd be writing yet again but I guess I'm here now. It's been really rough these past weeks and I honestly don't know If I'm able to keep up with it.**

**BTW many thanks to lots of peeps for their constructive criticism.**

**I know, the last chapter was really rushed I have to admit so to make up for it, I'll be thinking about making intermission chapters (AKA chapters that aren't relevant to the main story). So once I finish this, I'll stop half-assing the main story chapters after I make this intermission.**

**Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the bloody show… no pun intended of course.**

* * *

**Intermission 1: Oh Yeah, It's all coming together**

**Destination: Homebase**

Shortly after the events from the Butterfly of Delirium, The group and I decided to return to Homebase after a long and stressful day. I really needed some time to relax before I continue adventuring. We made some decent progress even though Yakumo and Louis carried my sorry ass through the entire thing.

I can imagine hearing someone say I need to git good and I don't like it.

"Holy crap, now that is a hellhole that I never want to go through again," I said with regret.

"It sure was, and I can never forget that look on your face when you nearly fell off the ledge" Yakumo chuckled at what happened earlier.

"Cmonnnnn, you don't gotta tease me like that" I replied with a fake but depressed tone.

Yakumo began to laugh with a positive attitude "Well, what matters is that we all returned safely right?"

How does Yakumo so positive despite this living hell we're in?

"I guess you're right, anyways what do you guys want to do now? Besides training?" I asked my two companions.

"I was thinking about reading some novels for a bit" Louis answered while taking off his mask.

"Soooo, what are you going to do Yakumo?" I asked him, making me switch my view back towards the greatsword user.

"Honestly I was thinking about making some onigiri while we're here" He replied

"Hold on did you just say you were gonna make jelly-filled donuts?" I asked with a mischievous face.

"Jelly what? No! It's-" Yakumo managed to say with a confused face before being interrupted.

"-Yeah, hehe I know what it is," I replied back with a small chuckle.

While I was still chuckling at Yakumo's confused expression, I began to notice a noise coming up to me. Looking towards the source at my left, I noticed Louis with a pretty serious face. Coming closer, he placed his hands on top of my shoulders, ready to speak.

"Vincent, you absolutely need to try the onigiri, it's the most delicious snack I had ever eaten," Louis said, making me confused yet scared at the same time.

I stood still, not sure how to respond to him for doing that.

"R-right I'll try it" I stuttered from Louis' unexpected gesture.

After I said that, he took his hands off my shoulders and began to walk towards couches at the back of the church.

That was... weird to say the least...

"Speaking of which, what do you wanna do?" Yakumo asked, making me snap out of my confusion.

"I'm not really sure, I was thinking about watching some shows, say do you guys have a TV around here along with some DVDs too?"

I'm not sure if there's working TVs around here despite this world being entirely post-apocalyptic but I'll take my chances. After all, there is God Eater with that type of stuff still functioning.

"DVDs? Hmmm, how about you check out the storage room? There's lots of stuff there, I'm sure you'll find something down there, even some nice ladders"

"Alright I'll check but I have a question, what's up with you and ladders lately?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He casually replied.

Press X to Doubt. But in all seriousness, he seemed a bit too out of character but I'll roll with it I guess.

"Hmmmmmmmm, oookay" I responded to him before taking my leave.

Deciding to leave that weird conversation, I began heading towards the storage room downstairs. Reaching my destination, I was greeted with lots of organized equipment, a couple of crates, supplies, ladders surprisingly, and much more. It took quite a bit of time looking around, but I managed to find a flat-screen TV on top of a rack. I also saw a crate of DVDs containing some very familiar anime and shows.

Whoever found this and kept it safe, I salute you.

Picking up the flatscreen TV, I lifted it up easily and headed back upstairs. Reaching the ground floor, I look to my left and noticed the bedroom I was in earlier. Deciding to use that room again, I entered and looked around for an outlet to use. When I noticed an outlet near the doorway, I placed the TV near the area and plugged it in.

"Okay moment of truth," I said to myself.

Pressing the power button located at the side, and to my surprise, it actually turned on.

It seems to be perfect condition too so that's a plus.

"Oh yeah, it's all coming together" After I said that, I began to hear footsteps approaching the doorway.

"Hello?" A gentle voice had spoken from the door.

"Agh!" I screamed with my inner-zenitsu before I fell down to the floor.

Looking up to the source of the voice, I saw Io looking at me with curiosity.

"Are you alright?" She asked me while tilting her head.

"Uh-I suppose I am, it just scared me, that's all" I responded while regaining my footing.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, It won't happen again"

"Don't worry about it, mistakes happen" I chuckled.

She then turned her head away from me and stared at the TV with curiosity.

"What is that?" she asked while pointing her finger towards the TV.

Oh, I forgot that she isn't well versed in this stuff… she's adorable.

"That thing there... is a TV, it can play footage of any collected scene," I explained the best I could.

"I see… could you perhaps show me how it works?" She questioned with a curious yet adorable look.

"Alright but first, let me get something so stay here for a bit alright?"

With that, I ran off to the storage room, grabbing ahold of the box of DVDs, I headed back up to the bedroom. Once I got inside, I noticed Io had an adorable curious look on her face again…

Ugh, my heart.

Placing the box down, I searched through the numerous amounts of anime DVDs, A few shows to note were Mob Psycho 100, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works (Gonna watch this later), and bit more but I'll look through the rest some other time.

"Hey Io, what show would you like to watch?" I asked while waving with a come here motion.

She got closer and crouched down onto the floor next to me. I began searching through the box again but this time with her looking at the covers, it took a while until she found a show she wanted to watch. She seemed interested in an anime called Violet Evergarden. Seems very fitting now that I think of it.

"Are you sure you want to go with that?" I asked, which she gave me a gentle nod in return.

I grabbed the Blu Ray player from the box and plugged it into the TV. After that, I grab ahold of the Blu Ray Player remote then pressed the power button. The TV screen switched from a black screen to a brilliant blue menu screen.

I guess this was one of those Blu Rays that could turn the TV automatically.

Grabbing the anime case, I opened it and place its disk into the disk tray. Once in, the menu then changed again but to a rather beautiful scene of a blonde girl staring into the distance as well as a few tabs to either play or watch behind the scenes.

Switching my view away from the TV, I looked at Io again who was staring at the TV with a rather amazed look on her face. If we're going to watch this, we're probably gonna need food… even though we're revenants and don't really need to eat… whatever I just want to get some food.

"Could you stay here for a bit Io? I need to get some things ready" I apologized.

"It's okay, take your time," She said while staring at the screen with awe.

Placing the remote down on the Blu Ray player, I quickly walked back to the living area of the base to find Yakumo. When I reached the main area, I saw him at the bar making jelly-filled Donu-I mean onigiri. Approaching him, I called out.

"Oi Yakumo, whatcha doing there?"

"Making onigiri, speaking of which, did you find the TV from storage?" He replied.

"I did and I was wondering if you could perhaps make some onigiri for me and Io," I asked while rubbing my head with a sheepish smile.

Yakumo's face darkened and thought deeply for a long moment. I started to sweat a bit, thinking I did something to upset him, soon after, his face suddenly lit up and revealed a smug ass smile.

"Yeah sure, I'll make some onigiri for you two love birds," He said with a smug ass smile on his face.

I was about to say, how the hell did that have a random dark atmosphere? H-HOLD ON LOVE BIRDS?! What the hell Yakumo!

"T-that sounds great" I stuttered with a deep visible flush on my face.

"Make sure you two don't fight alright?" Yakumo said with a wink.

"Yakumo, that attitude of yours is starting to annoy me so could you please stop" I begged with a pout.

"Hehe, fine, I'll stop teasing anyways here ya go" He replied back with a chuckle before passing me a bowl of fresh onigiri.

Upon receiving Yakumo's gift, I slowly made my way back to the room Io and I were in. Arriving back, I saw that Io was poking the screen. I coughed into my fist a few times to get her attention, which made her look at me with those beautiful golden eyes of hers. Faintly blushing again, I quickly cleared my head.

"Io, Try not to touch the screen, you could accidentally damage it" I warned her.

"As you wish" She obeyed, slowly taking her hands off the TV.

After she had moved her hands, I went towards the player and grabbed the remote from the top of it and once I held it, I used it to push play. As the animation started to play out on screen, Io suddenly jumped in surprise. Moving away from the TV, I made my way towards the lamp and turned it off, then I closed the door. Next, I went towards the bed to relax and watch the show with the bowl of onigiri in hand.

"Hey, Io, would you like to sit on the bed with me?" I asked, she nodded and slowly climbed on next to me.

That was way easier than I thought but y'know what? I'm just not going to question it. Once Io and I got comfortable, I pressed play on the menu with the remote and the show began to play. Now, this is gonna be a pretty long night for sure…

**XXXXXX**

After what seems to be about seven episodes, Io fell asleep on my shoulder. Trying my best to not wake her up, I gently laid her on the bed and covered her with a soft blanket. Letting sleepy-chan rest soundly, I made my way to the desk to set the remote down and grab a flashlight, once I found one, I left the room for a late-night snack.

When I mean late-night I mean like it's 2 o'clock in the morning. Getting back on track, I found myself in the living area again and it seems like everyone has gone to bed..

Moving my lit flashlight towards the bar area where the drinks and food are, I carefully made my way there. Once I reached the back of the bar, I began searching through the massive collection of bottles until I happen to stumble upon a working mini-fridge.

Looking inside, I manage to find a few things, one of them being a couple of blood beads. Deciding to grab myself a single cold bead, I headed towards the balcony, feeling curious to see what the scene looked like at night, I moved the curtain to the side and walkthrough.

Surprisingly, it looks beautiful despite all the ruins around. That's when I noticed the red mist in the distance, glowing with a satisfying shade of red within the night. That's pretty damn cool if I do say so myself. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind so I turned around with my flashlight pointing forward, only to be greeted by Louis who was holding back one of the curtains. Looking at his face, it looked like he needed more caffeine in his life.

I can relate to him on so many levels right about now.

"Louis?" I asked him with his tired face.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you" Louis responded with a laid back and tired voice.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I was really busy researching some things, I could ask you the same thing," He said with a yawn.

"I just woke up and decided to look at the scenery from the balcony"

"Good to see that I'm not the only one who enjoys the nice view, beautiful isn't it?" Louis said while walking up next to me.

"Well you're not wrong there, by the way, have you ever done a game or movie night with anyone, probably before the great collapse?" I asked.

"No, actually I haven't had a chance to, before the great collapse, all I ever did was study for college and other stuff. I never really tried to make friends so I never got to experience one of those things" Louis said while looking a little depressed.

"Well you got the opportunity now, You need to hang out with everyone a bit more instead of focusing on major stuff alright? We gotta relax from it at some point, you know? Besides, I'm pretty sure Yakumo and the others would enjoy doing something a bit more human don't you think?"

Louis looked at me with a calm expression on his face "Your right, so when do we begin?" he asked with a brow raised.

"That would depend on what I find in the storage room or maybe in the city ruins, anyways I'll be heading off to bed, night Louis" I replied with a wave over my shoulder as I began to walk to my bedroom.

I stopped by coco's car and turned my head towards Louis "Oh and Louis? make sure you get some rest too and if you don't, I'm gonna start throwing pillows with my Gate Of Babylon alright?" I threatened with a golden gate appearing next to my head, making him speechless and confused… most likely confused.

So anyway, with my threat delivered, I turned back towards the bedroom and started walking back. Once I reached my room again, I slowly opened the door with a blood bead on my other hand. I took a quick glance around my room, seeing that Io still sleeping on the bed, I walked up slowly to the bed. Inspecting closer, she was squirming a lot for some reason. Sitting next to her, I decided to pat her head to calm her I head patted her, she calmed down and started to rest peacefully again.

"Holy crap that actually worked" I whispered to myself.

That reminds me, how am I supposed to sleep now? I could either sleep on the floor, sleep on the couches in the main area, or sleep on the same bed with Io-chan.

The couches are a no go since I don't think I could get a good night's rest over there. Sleeping on the floor was even a worse choice which would usually leave me with a sore back. Then there's sleeping with Io… although Io is rather innocent, I can't help but feel awkward if I slept next to her… damn it, if I was only dense enough to do it.

...

After five minutes of intense thinking, I decided to take one of the couches into my room. I really don't understand why Io's bed in the main lobby was replaced by a couch. But know what? Screw it, I'm gonna put that couch in my room and there's nobody that could stop me.

Making my way towards the lobby, I walked over to the couch that had replaced Io's bed. Moving such a heavy thing was easier than expected due to my new found revenant strength, with it in my grasp, I began to move it into my room. When I got back in the room, I gently set it next to the door against the wall in between the bed and the wall next to it. After it was placed, I went back to my desk to find the blood bead from earlier. Grabbing ahold of it, I drank a bit of it before heading to bed.

"Hahhhh" I sighed with relief.

It's gonna take a while before I get used to sleeping in a new place, not to mention my horrible sleep schedule from before I got here. _Sigh, _I wish it was easier to fall asleep.

**XXXXXX**

I managed to wake up from a bright shine of light from the window. God damn, that's bright as hell. Bringing my left arm to cover my face from the light, I decided to get up from the bed and inspect the room around me. Everything still seems to be fine, and Io is still sleeping on the bed as usual. I should've expected that since she's always asleep at the home base when playing the game. Looking at the clock on the wall, the time was currently seven o'clock in the morning.

Seeing as I have nothing better to do, I then decided to get up and head for the hot springs. I later left my room and headed down the hallway towards the area. Entering the door that led to the hot springs, I was rather surprised to see a changing room, then again the game never explained where they changed into towels. Taking a short moment to observe the room, it seemed that it was decently sized with walls on either side, one to my left and one to my right, each wall had an opening at the end with a long cloth covering it, I assume those are where they change. To the side of each opening were two small baskets, one had clean folded towels and the other was empty, I guess the empty one is where I put the used towels

Looking ahead of me I saw another door, that must be the door that leads there. turning to the opening on the left again I saw a sign with `male` written on it. Walking over to the clean towel basket, I grabbed a fresh towel from it. With a clean towel in hand, I walked inside.

The inside of the changing room was surprisingly bare, I saw only a few benches placed inside. Needing to get changed, I started taking off my clothes and wrapping my towel around me to prepare for the spring.

Once I was done putting my towel on, I set my clothes on the bench and left the men's changing room. After that, I headed through the door and into the hot springs. Being inside, I sat down on one of the rocks behind the giant debris of a church wall, I began to think about lots of things such as thinking about why I'm here, who the stranger is that sent me that vague note, and some other stuff.

It was then that I heard the hot springs entrance doors open and close. Leaning over the edge of the wall, I saw Louis, Yakumo, and Rin walking in.

Well, there goes my peace and quiet I guess.

Noticing that I wasn't going to get the chance to enjoy my thoughts in silence, I decided to get up from the spring's rock. Then I suddenly felt _the bone of my sword_ stand up for some reason. Upon getting such a thing, I immediately sat back down but with a loud audible noise of water that could be heard throughout the place.

Shit they heard me, didn't they?

"Vincent is that you?" Murasame asked from the distance, confirming my question.

"Oh hey... um, what's up?" I replied with an embarrassed tone.

Trying my best not to expose myself, I turned half of my body without exposing my `sword` still at full attention. Upon doing so, Murasame started blushing up a bit when she looked at my chest area, while Yakumo, on the other hand, had a face that was displaying a form of respect. Wait a moment, what's going on here?

"Hey, Vincent I noticed your clothes in the changing room, figured you'd be out here early," Yakumo said with a happy smile.

"Y-yeah I guess" I stuttered.

Looking at Louis, I saw that his face is still sleep deprived from last night. I told him to sleep but did he listen? Noooooooooo, he just had to stay awake.

I'm definitely going to enjoy doing this...

"Gate of Babylon" I chanted, making five portals appear next to me but this time with pillows instead of the usual weapons.

With that, came a barrage of pillows flying towards his direction, making Louis go wide-eyed as he was pelted with a large flood of pillows, It was very satisfying to say the very least.

"Vincent, please stop" Louis groaned underneath the mountain of pillows..

"Fine but next time if you don't sleep, I'm gonna use more, are we clear mongrel?" I threatened with my Gilgamesh-like voice.

"O-of course," Louis responded with an uneasy face.

"Alright then" I replied seriously before calming down, resulting in a long silence.

"…"

"Okayyyyyyyyyy, are we gonna head in or what?" Murasame spoke, trying to break the tense silence.

With that, we all entered the spring. We talked for a while about some random stuff or whatever that came to mind. In one of our conversations, I figured out why Murasame had a blush from before, along with Yakumo having that face of respect. I took a glance at my body, only to see that it was ripped but not absolutely jacked.

I definitely don't remember having a body like this! But whoever gave me this, thank you so much. Who the hell would need exercise when you got yourself a ripped body? Getting back to my thoughts, I always wondered how Yakumo make his onigiri so damn good. It tasted amazing after all!

"Yakumo I've been meaning to ask, where did you learn how to make onigiri?"

"I think I learned if from a cookbook I read shortly after the great collapse… why?"

"Just curious cause the onigiri from last night was amazing," I admitted.

"Nice to hear that you enjoyed it, by the way, I would also like to ask you something as well"

"Oh? and what might that be?"

"How did you figure out how to activate your gifts?" Yakumo asked, raising a brow.

"I can't really explain it, but I had visions of someone using it"

"Visions huh? That could probably be a piece of your memory returning" Louis commented, gaining my attention towards him.

"I guess so… anyways, I'm getting a bit light-headed so I'm gonna head out" I said as my vision was starting to get a bit blurry.

Getting up from the relaxing spring, I made my way towards the door.

"Make sure to take care of yourself alright?" Murasame advised me before I left.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks" I responded before heading back to the changing room.

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Omake (3rd POV)**

"Where am I?" A man in a red cloak groaned as he lay on the ground, next to a large body of water.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked him

"I'm fine but where am I-" The white-haired man asked her before inspecting the area around him.

Apparently, he was at a hot spring of some sort along with a few females. There seemed to be only four of them wrapped in white towels

"Oh god damn it" The bowman mumbled and sighed with his eyes closed.

Whatever it was, it felt like he's gone through this multiple times before.

**Omake End**

**[Note]: For those of you who don't know about fate, the person in the omake is Archer or EMIYA who is cursed with the skill [Harem Protagonist EX].**

* * *

**So what did you think of this short intermission so far? I know it's a bit short but I tried my best and took quite some time making this. Also just a quick warning, The next main chapter is gonna be a tough one to write so there might be a few mistakes here and there in the process.**

**Also big thanks to Worgen16 for all the polishing that was done for nearly the entire story.**

**Equipment:**

**Name: Vincent?**

**Blood Code: Ninsun (Magic/Range Type)**

**Equipment: Queenslayer's Thorn (Black Ver. +1)**

**Weapon: Rubellite Piercer (+1)**

**Features: Blonde/Golden Hair + Clear Glasses **


End file.
